


Sushi with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, meals with Donna series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth part of the "Meals with Donna" series. This time they eat sushi and Donna is a bit more observant than expected and very excited to become a grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Donna is one of my favourite characters of Arrow. Every part of this series can be read individually but in this fic Donna knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow (you can read it in "Brunch with Donna"). Let me know how you like it!

“Hey, honey!“ Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity, who lay on the couch reading on her tablet. 

“Hey!“ she replied with a smile, “what did you get for tonight?“

“It'll be a surprise.“

Felicity groaned. “I hate surprises.”

“You'll enjoy this one.”

“Please, Oliver. It's dinner. Just tell me,” she pouted. That did it for him. 

“Sushi. I remember how you told me that I could give the city something the Green Arrow can't give it and I know you were joking but I really can make decent sushi.” 

Felicity chuckled. “You really remember everything I tell you. But unfortunately I can't eat sushi because...”

“...You're pregnant,” Oliver interrupted her, “and pregnant women shouldn't eat rare fish. I know that, my love. I'm going to make a special kind of sushi that you can eat.”

“Great. I'm looking forward to it,” Felicity told him. 

“I'm right on it,” Oliver left for the kitchen area. 

Felicity continued to read a parenting guidebook. She knew pretty well that parenting had a lot to do with instincts and came to many people naturally but she was also someone who loved facts. She had always loved learning and if there was any way she could learn to become a perfect mom, she would try it. Oliver, she was sure, would be an awesome dad. 

After a while her eyes wandered to the clock in the corner of the tablet screen. Only an hour left before their guest would come. She lifted herself into her wheelchair, rolled to the stairs and from there she went up with the wheelchair elevator to their bedroom. They were already looking for a new home for their little family but finding a place suitable for a person in a wheelchair wasn't easy. 

Felicity wanted to change into something a little more fancy for their dinner party tonight. But whatever she tried on, she felt like her belly was showing. She groaned in annoyance. 

“Oliver!” she called. It was amazing how he always seemed to hear her no matter how quietly she called for him. Within seconds he appeared in the doorway. 

“Honey, are you okay?” he asked, taking in the scene. 

She pouted and told him: “Oliver, I look fat.”

“What?” Oliver chuckled but she shot him a glare. 

“Felicity, that's ridiculous. You don't look fat. And even if, you are pregnant, not fat. It's our baby.” She loved how he said “our baby”. 

“But I don't want everyone to see it...yet. None of my clothes hide this enough anymore. Especially since I sit all the time, I can't wear long, ballooning things. And soon I'm going to look huge,” Felicity told him in a rapid babble. 

Oliver walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge of it so he could talk to her on the same level. Felicity turned to him. 

“Felicity,” he began, “I know I can probably only say the wrong thing in this situation but I wouldn't see that you are pregnant, if I didn't know it… But you do know that eventually you can't hide the baby anymore...”

“Yes,” she interrupted him, “yes, I know that. We have to tell them at some point. I just...not now.”

“But why not? We've been married for over a year now. Everyone expects this,” Oliver told her. 

“Exactly. That's what everyone expects...we get married, we have kids…,” Felicity paused.

Oliver said slowly: “Felicity, we talked about this. I thought we agreed that we were ready...ready to have kids...or well a kid.”

Felicity reached out to take Oliver's hand in hers. 

“I still think that we are ready to become parents, Oliver. It's just...I didn't really consider what would come with it. Ever since we are married, people ask me if I want to have it all...a job, a husband and children. And I just know that when the press knows about my pregnancy I get all these stupid questions no one would ever ask you, like why I don't put my life on hold because I became a mom or just the fact that there are rumors whenever a woman looks a little fatter than usually. Maybe she just loves chocolate, okay? Anyway… I love our baby... even though it makes me puke in the morning. But I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone. I like that it's our little secret...”

Oliver looked at her, his eyes full of love and understanding: “It's okay that you want to wait until we tell everyone. But you really should stop worrying about the press or other stupid people who want to tell you that women should stay at home and just be mothers. Because if they'd really know you, they would know that you are anything but just...you are not just the CEO of a multimillion dollar cooperation, you are not just a computer genius, you are not just my wife and you are not going to be just a mother...you can be everything you want to be at the same time...You can take a few months of and look after the baby or you can go back to being CEO, either way, we are a team and we are in this together.”

Felicity smiled at him. He simply got her. That was a fact that never stopped to amaze her. She had told him that she was worried about the press and the questions but what had been hidden underneath that was the fear that she could loose herself in becoming a mother. Oliver had understood and reassured her that she could be whoever she wanted to be...somehow he always knew what to say and she felt so lucky to be married to him. 

Felicity leaned over to kiss Oliver. He met her halfway and gently stroked her hair as they kissed. When they pulled apart, she whispered: “I love you” against his lips. He smiled and replied: “I love you, too.”

“When we tell them, we should make a thing out of it. Make it something fun, you know,” Felicity said grinning. 

Oliver laughed and kissed her again. “Yeah, you are excellent when it comes to innuendoes.”

Felicity laughed so hard she had to stop kissing him to catch her breath. 

“I should probably get dressed now. They will be here soon,” Felicity said, still giggling a little. 

 

Oliver got up and went downstairs again. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Oliver opened it to let Donna and Quentin inside. Laurel, Thea and Roy followed a little later and then there were John and Lyla with little Sara. The whole Team Arrow family had come together.   
There were a lot of hugs and then everyone settled down around the big table in the living room. 

“So what's on today's menu?” Donna asked her son-in-law.

“Sushi. We still don't have a decent sushi restaurant as my wife told me, so I made it myself,” Oliver said and handed out plates with arrangements with different types of sushi to everyone. 

“Oliver, that looks delicious,” Thea complimented, “you know if you ever get tired of being either mayor or Green Arrow, you could open a restaurant.”

“I'll think about it,” Oliver replied and Felicity wondered if he truly meant it. Running a restaurant might be easier than running the whole city when you are also a dad and a hero by night. 

“Wine, everyone?” John asked who sat closest to the drinks. 

“Yes,” everyone said. Everyone except Felicity who instinctively pulled her glass out of John's reach. 

“Just water for me,” she said and placed the glass back next to her plate. 

“Oh, for me too,” Oliver said quickly and filled both their glasses with water while John provided the rest with red wine. 

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a knowing look and then the conversation returned to the gastronomic situation of Star City.

“Felicity, honey, do you want to try some of these salmon sushi?” Donna asked, handing Felicity the plate.

“Oh, no. Thanks mom. I'm good,” Felicity told her and Donna smiled. There was something in that smile that made Felicity wonder what it actually meant. 

“Why not? You love salmon,” Donna insisted. 

“Yeah, I do. But I'm full. I get Oliver's cooking all the time. It's terrible...even worse since we are married,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver grinned and played along with it: “I see it as one of my duties as a husband to cook for my wife and well, I also like this place. I rather not see it go off into flames.”

“Oliver, that was just one time!” Felicity exclaimed.

“It was three times actually that I had to use a fire extinguisher because of your cooking experiments,” Oliver replied grinning and everyone at the table laughed although they had already heard that argument countless times. 

“Being married to you makes me fat!” Felicity said and then turned red. She shouldn't have said that. Why did she say that?

Luckily she and Oliver could communicate without words and Oliver immediately changed the subject. 

Felicity felt her mother's eye on her but when she looked into Donna's direction, she pretended like nothing had happened. 

The dinner continued and to everyone's surprise their party was not interrupted by a terror attack, a petty crime or anything else that required them to suit up. It was such a rare occasion that every member of Team Arrow checked their phone at least every five minutes.

So at around midnight they called it a night and everyone left – except Donna. 

“Felicity, can I talk to you for a bit?” she asked as everyone had hugged goodbye. Oliver had returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

“Yes, sure,” Felicity replied a little alarmed. 

“I might not have a degree from MIT but I know the signs,” Donna told her with a huge grin. 

“What signs?” Felicity asked although she was pretty sure she already knew what signs her mother had referred to. 

“You didn't drink alcohol, you didn't eat rare fish and you really do look like you put on a little weight. Felicity, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!” Donna squealed so loudly that Oliver came running toward them. 

“What?” he looked between Felicity and her mom in confusion. 

Donna gave her daughter a big hug and exclaimed excitedly: “My baby is going to have a baby! I'm going to be a grandma!”

“You told her?” Oliver asked his wife in surprise.

“No, no, no, she figured it out herself,” Felicity replied while she carefully got her mom off of her. 

Donna went on to hug Oliver too. “Congratulations, Oliver! I'm so happy for both of you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?” 

“We wanted to wait for the right moment?” Felicity replied uncertainly. 

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the surprise... but tonight, it was just so obvious to me! Me, a grandma?!” Donna grinned from one ear to the other, “I don't look that old.”


End file.
